tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
EnGeR
'''EnGeR' are a random beta Engineer TF2 Freak species created by YouTuber shirosaki97. The typical theme song for EnGeRs is Spiral Mountain from the Banjo-Kazooie Soundtrack. BLU EnGeR Behaviour and Personality All BLU EnGeR's have a general set of behaviours that are shared with the rest of the population, with few being in any way unique. BLU EnGeR's are at most time docile when unprovoked. While docile they do nothing but move and speak in perplexing ways, ignoring most who come across them. Despite being docile usually, BLU EnGeRs can become aggressive when disturbed and will attack the perpetrator in a goofy manner, returning to their normal demeanor shortly after the problem has been dealt with. BLU EnGeR are extremely clumsy, they will often drop anything they are holding (usually their Maul) constantly, only to use their Telekinisis to pick it back up. They also have a habit of tripping over for no reason at all before clambering back up in a clunky fashion. All BLU EnGeRs bear very negative views and reactions towards their RED counterparts. They tend to become extremely agitated and aggressive before ruthlessly attacking the RED EnGeR. Powers and Abilities Surprisingly, BLU EnGeRs are able to fend off normal humans and low tier freaks who happen to annoy them with relative ease. The signature ability of all EnGeRs is that of Telekinisis, they are able to move any inanimate object with their mind in order to attack or defend. It is generally used as a way of long ranged attack, although it seems to work to some degree in closer ranges. When utilising their Telekinisis, the EnGeRs head will inflate to a ridiculous scale. The signature weapon for many BLU EnGeRs is a Maul, which has a heavy, blunt end and a spiked end. It is generally used in conjunction with Telekinisis, making it a potent ranged weapon, however it can be used in melee combat to a small degree. A weapon unique to the BLU EnGeR is the SentryMann, which is a crudely built custom sentry gun, consisting of a level 1, a level 2 and a level 3 sentry gun welded together. The SentryMann is very temperamental, after being deployed it usually falls apart and explodes. However, on the rare occasions the SentryMann works, it's destructive power is very high. All EnGeRs seemingly have a natural resistance to pain, however, it is more akin to a delayed pain response, still, this means that they can often ignore injuries for a short period of time and still fight. Some BLU EnGeRs have the natural ability of speeking the MeeM language. Despite their dominant stupidity, BLU EnGeRs do have a semblance of intellect which occurs at random times. They can use this instinctual intelligence for a brief advantage in battle. Weaknesses While EnGeR's are effective in combat against low tier freaks and humans, they fall flat when it comes to combat oriented classes, because of their docile nature, they could be easily defeated without any resistance. They are very weak in close combat, often not able to react fast enough to any melee attacks, making it very easy to defeat them. While their abilities are considered destructive to low-ranked Freaks, EnGeRs lack any properly destructive attacks to deal with any Freaks above their own level. They are prone to not move at all in fights and goof off at unnecessary times, leaving them open to attack. EnGeRs cannot handle consecutive fights, as they get fatigued extremely quickly after their delayed pain response wears off. Normally EnGeRs aren't smart at all and can be outsmarted extremely easily. They are also extremely oblivious, often forgetting about previous threats, even if they aren't fully dealt with. RED EnGeR '''RED EnGeRs' are the counterpart to the BLU EnGeR, they were created, like BLU EnGeR, by shirosaki97. Appearance & Personality RED EnGeRs are typically a RED variation of the BLU EnGeR, and are as such, similar in physical appearance. However, RED EnGeRs assume a seemingly fixed posed as opposed to the BLU EnGeRs who don't. They float upside down with their legs twisted around their midriff and at one of their arms always appears to be disfigured. RED EnGeRs, being counterparts to the normally docile BLU EnGeR, are the antithesis of their BLU brothers. They revel in making mischief in the presence of them and generally strive to make their lives miserable or unbearable. While showing off most of their harsh nature in the presence of BLU EnGeRs, RED EnGeRs are mean spirited to just about everyone they come across, usually attacking them with little to no provocation. They are less oblivious than BLU EnGeRs, and they seem to be aware of their surroundings nearly all the time, only rarely succumbing to inattentiveness. Powers and Abilities RED EnGeRs have the same main ability that BLU EnGeRs have, which is Telekinisis, they are able to move various objects with their mind, using said objects as weapons of sorts. RED EnGeRs seem a lot more skilled at using their Telekinisis that their BLU brothers, easily outmatching them in small confrontation. Instead of a Maul they use a Powerjack as their weapon of choice, while this weapon lacks a bladed edge like the Maul the Powerjack is physically heavier and more powerful, being able to deliver rather powerful blunt trauma damage. Weaknesses While certainly more collected and attentive than BLU EnGeRs, RED EnGeRs are still exceptionally goofy in demeanor. Their erratic behaviour makes defeating them easy for more serious, combat oriented freaks. They lack the occasional bouts of intellect BLU EnGeRs possess, and always seem to be in one state of mind, thus putting them at a disadvantage against smarter opponents. Because of their awkward positioning, RED EnGeRs are extremely weak melee fighters, being unable to properly react to swift, close quarters combat, their only way of fighting is mind to long range, thus making it easy for melee fighters to beat him. Variants Ambassador EnGeR Ambassador EnGeR is a unique EnGeR donning The Handyman's Handle and a Short Circuit. He is a self proclaimed leader among EnGeRs and tries to make the conflict between RED and BLU EnGeRs stop. He is generally with a Nnnngh Sniper he befriended on his travels. The Affable EnGeR The Affable EnGeR is a standard BLU EnGeR who displays atypical behaviour for his kind. Instead of being rather stoic and docile like how most BLU EnGeR are, The Affable EnGeR instead is quite social, having gone out of his way to protect Soljah from sentient bread before exchanging headbutts with the freak and becoming friends with both him and Stu Pidface. The Affable EnGeR additionally has little interest in his counterpart, RED EnGeR's, and as such pays no mind to them, unlike normal EnGeR who hold a instinctual hatred for their RED brethren. Other than these quirks in his personality The Affable EnGeR acts in similar ways to normal EnGeR's. Trivia *While inspired by both Schniper and Soljah, EnGeR's most notable traits bear more similarities to Weaselcake, such as the constantly awkward positions they take, their psychokinetic powers and their ability to float indefinately (In the case of RED EnGeR). *The BLU EnGeR variant, Ambassador EnGeR, was initially going to be shirosaki97's TF2 Sona, however it was decided against and was just made an EnGeR variant. Notable Videos By the creator *EnGeR *EnGeR 2: The Conclusion? *EnGeR Stumbles Into Oluapland *EnGeR and Nnnngh Sniper Adventures - Mr Crocket *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 By the community *Breaded Freaks *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *The Three Schmuckfreaks in: Dazed and Contused *The Three Schmuckfreaks: Stu's Confusion Fu Category:Engineers Category:Goofballs Category:Magicians Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Multi-teamed Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:True Neutral beings Category:Beta-styled beings